Usuario discusión:Ciber pokemon 25
¡Que hongo! Estás en la página de un gran reversor. Si necesitas preguntar, no tengo idea de cuánto es 1576.478+245.289x5557.22786, no soy perfecto, sólo Arceus y adoro el helado Ayuda Simplemente crea un artículo nuevo. Ahí escribe la Pokénovela. Utiliza caras MM I´m more shiny than you - Questions and Answers here 14:38 12 feb 2010 (UTC) RE El club fue borrado. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 14:51 12 feb 2010 (UTC) Concurso A ti te va... ¡Staraptor! *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:03 12 feb 2010 (UTC) RE Vale. *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 09:24 13 feb 2010 (UTC) no te precupes puedes inscribirte lo unico que are sera atrasar tu encuentro saludos Andy-Archivo:Mydisc.gif ¿Sabes que hay de nuevo? ¡UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE POKÉMON! 12:39 13 feb 2010 (UTC) O.K. Vale, saldras proximamente en los cappitulos Carlos Ola,ola Cachondeo 22:39 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Los equipos de rescate Es mi pokénovela ¿quieres un papel en ella?.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:28 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:PWF si, no me importaría. --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 23:52 10 mar 2010 (UTC) : Triple Aggron --[[Usuario:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'Calibri'" _rte_style="color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'" _rte_attribs=" style=color:DarkGreen; font-family:'Calibri'">'IEP']] [[Usuario Discusión:Investigador Entrenador Pokémon|'¿Alguna duda?']] 00:10 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Si quiero ser uno Quiero ser Kofi...digo Kingdra Kingston, a no ser que pongas al The Undertaker, si le pones quiero se Undertaker, si no Kofi...digo Kingdra Kingston.[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 13:55 11 mar 2010 (UTC)PD:Es chris jerico el que odia al público, no CM punk. :Ya me apunte como Kingdra, pero recuerda reservarme al Undertaker, ¿o.k?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué te cuentas?']] @team 14:16 11 mar 2010 (UTC) :) Me he apuntado como Gligar. ¡Gracias por invitarme! =) I Love Shinies @team 14:13 11 mar 2010 (UTC) Re: PWF Gracias, pero no me interesa, pero gracias por preguntar :)Agent "M"Are you ready?GO!! 23:46 11 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: Pues si quisiera ser Aggron PWF Quierera ser wigglypuff Usuario:Frnco14 me dejaria ser cm muk --Balo Me vas a contar algo 23:18 12 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF... Si me gustaria participar... me gustaria ser el Rey misdreavus luchador buena onda pero ke lucha mal XD. gracias por invitarme saludosss...--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 01:51 13 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF Quiero ser lucario.-- *$The Master$*~Shusenusa~Mi blog y otras tonterías 11:14 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo quisiera ser parte de la PWF, supongo que tu eres Pika Hardy, sino quisiera ser Pika Hardy. Si no se puede entonces seria Kingdra porfavor gracias amigo Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Ya me aburri de esa firma jajaja 15:12 13 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF Ola, pasaba por aquí y... quiero ser un charizard y quiero llamarme ``The chimcharmuscador´´� Carlos Me quereis contar algo??? mis historias y votaciones aqui ; ) 14:23 16 mar 2010 (UTC) PWF Quiero ser exploud y llamarme el giga explotador usuario zizlocolossus PWF yo kiero ser kingdra Psyco Kid 22:22 21 mar 2010 (UTC) PW... Pues en PW no me podrias poner como garchomp o sceptile? --'Dialga' Palkia 10:52 22 mar 2010 (UTC) RE:La Gran Dialganovela Si te refieres a ella, cada quien se debe poner en esta Franco Soy todo oídos 21:09 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Ups, no entendía lo que me decías, con qué poke te pongo? Sospecho Hola, por un casual ¿tú y este sois la misma persona?[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'EA']] GOOOOOOOOL!!!! Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 21:40 14 abr 2010 (UTC) :O.k,[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'EA']] GOOOOOOOOL!!!! Vas a ver cosas, y que cosas 21:45 14 abr 2010 (UTC)PD:Sigue con PWF .... (yo ya sé) no edites no firmes no hagas nada rebiza la ultimá edicion Salvados Agradeciminentos a Andres Bonilla 196 Hablale Gracias Andres Si Mirala,Che P.D:Si quiero ser Tu amigo P.D2:Si quieres mejorarla avisame P.D3:Estoy aburrido,XD P.D4:Lee todas la P.D Firmado:En el mundo Distorcion ¿What a Question? Coments¡¡¡ 18:14 2 may 2010 (UTC) RE Crea un artículo con el prefijo Plantilla: y despiés de los ":" el nombre de la plantilla. Para insertarla, pon su nombre entre . Si necesitas más ayuda mira aqui. Saludos Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÁngelShînÿ']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'What?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Comments']] 13:29 3 may 2010 (UTC) OK OK.Solo fue una pregunta, espero no lo tomaras como crítica.5 Generation~'Need something?'~Sonic Wiki 02:34 6 may 2010 (UTC) Él y tú sois la misma persona? Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 18:56 11 may 2010 (UTC) Bueno, perdona por dudar de tí. Es que, parecéis la misma persona. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu amigo, dime con qué pokémon te agrego. Y si necesitas alguna ayuda con los poderes de reversor te ayudo :) --Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'ÀnγεςΛαμπερός']]Archivo:Vale.gif~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Έχετε?']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']] 13:24 12 may 2010 (UTC) Dialgapedia:Reversores Ahi estas Tu velo y VERAS Que Guay soy MASTER POKEMON Muchas preguntas? Coments¡¡ 23:54 11 may 2010 (UTC) Re Ajaja, te sorprenderá este mensaje jajajaja, lo estoy pasando en grande jajajaja Resulta que en las habitaciones tenemos unos ordenadores que son la _stia, mejores que el que tengo en casa ajajajaja Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 21:27 14 may 2010 (UTC) Vale, agrégame como Munchlax :) Sobre la plantilla, debes escribir un artículo con el prefijo Plantilla: Por ejemplo Plantilla:Ejemplo Luego no has de hacer otra cosa que escribir ahí unos códigos. (Te sugiero copiar y pegar de otras plantillas), y si quieres ponerle color, has de tener los códigos de la paleta de colores. (Busca en Wikidex Ayuda:Paleta de colores). Los códigos son mezcla de letras y números seguidos de un #. Por ejemplo, Negro → #000000 Puedes ver más datos en Ayuda:Plantillas. Salu2 --Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 14:00 15 may 2010 (UTC) Es que estoy viciado me preocupo por vosotros :) Además, aprovecho para editar en las horas de siesta Archivo:Vale.gif[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny |'见我！']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'ما أنت تقدم']]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny |'Σχόλιο...']]~[[Ciudad Brillante |'Град']]~[[Usuario:Pokemon shiny/Trofeos |'трофеи']]Archivo:Vale.gif 14:40 15 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Buenas , creo que nunca hemos hablado , por eso me presentaré : Soy Fantasy Champion 18:09 17 may 2010 (UTC) un gran fan de pokemon , y para lo que te hablo es para que solo si tu quieres , me añadas en tu pokenovela PWF por favor . Si me añades , podria ser un GalladeArchivo:Gallade.pngy mi nombre podria ser MVG , simulando a MVP , pero eso solo si tu quieres , un saludo Fantasy Champion 18:09 17 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias Hay un Problema Amigo el usuario hay dicho que tu dialganovela es de el ¡NO ACEPTARE QUE UNOS DE MIS AMIGOS SEA...SEA....BUENO NO SE LA PALABRA EXACTA,EL PUNTO ES QUE LE AVISARE!! Yo-Me Decias?- Giratina Wiki 18:35 17 may 2010 (UTC) Re: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Media dialgapedia me ha felicitado en mi ausencia por exámenes. Tengo la Disc saturada xD Shiny~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Vols?']]~~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |'Guanya!']] 18:58 27 may 2010 (UTC) RE Lo siento, pero Pikachu soy yo.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 13:06 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Hazme un Favor... Mirala: Si la quieres mejor solo dime Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 18:15 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Tarde o temprano alguien te iba a decir esto Arriba de la cabecera donde dice en grande: PKMN verás que pone "MAS" dale y verás una opción que es:organizar widgets le das y verás que saldrá un barra con muchas cosas, le das a chat y mira a la izquierda.Elite - Consultorio de Elite 18:21 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo siento si bonilla la borro no puedo hacer nda podria recibir un bloqueo Firmado: Lucario en SSBB VS Kirby y Compañia--->~En SuperWiki 18:43 5 jun 2010 (UTC)' 'la aventura acuatica! o como sea xD' '''puedo ser darkrai? siii? siii? andaa :D...porfavoooor.....(ya ps mucho)Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 01:32 9 jun 2010 (UTC)' PD:me gusta el queso Mewtwo Ya te puse, proximamente saldras en la familia legendaria [[User blog:Carlos96| Mis blogs,votaciones y mas cosas]] ¿Humor?¿Misterio? [[Ciudad Murcidi|''Mi ciudad]] 12:25 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Un papel Quisiera ser Swampert en ¡La aventura acuática! 'Angel~[[Usuario Discusión:Pokemon shiny |¿Sí?]]~[[User blog:Pokemon shiny/Gif ' s |'''Blog]]~ En M&F Wiki 14:37 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu nueva novela Quiero ser Kyogre (obvio XD).-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 15:26 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Dos cositas sobre mi novela 1-No me base en serlock homes o como se llame. 2-Yo si se en que otra novela te basaste para escribir la de ¡El caso misterioso de Ciudad Cana!. Espero que te haya quedado claro.[[User:Elite angel 51 | Elite]] • [[User talk:Elite angel 51 | Consultorio]] 14:54 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Re:Por qué? Es por la limpieza. Personas con poderes (admin, reversores, burócratas) no los tienen excepto Andrés, JP, DP y yo. Tras la limpieza se devolverán todos los poderes. Saludos. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 14:37 12 jun 2010 (UTC) ::En efecto fue limpieza, pero los cargos se devolderán cuando se los ganen de nuevo. 19:43 13 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Ni idea, pregúntale a Andrés. --[[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 13:32 14 jun 2010 (UTC) es Es por la limpiezaYo! ???? 18:31 13 jun 2010 (UTC) quieres quieres parar de acerme burla ni que yo te uviera echo algo Hola =) 18:50 13 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Ola No lo creo amigo solo quiero mis poderes de vuelta y que Vainilla deje de hacer su dictadura,pero me puedes ver en superwiki Dr. Neo Cortex 22:32 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Escucha Lucho por PKMN,quiero mis poderes y si no me nos dan volvere para protestar pero si es necesario volvere ya no quiero que "Vainilla" se convierta en Cinco al Poder pero como ya lo Hizo PKMN puede que sea...Dr. Neo Cortex 22:37 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Creo que... Volvere ya que voy a protestar Dr. Neo Cortex 22:41 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Plantillaaa *-* Viejo, me encanto la plantilla!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!! Doezz-Cks...Algun Problema? XD 02:00 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Ah, y no soy bueno para adivinar, asi que me puedes decir que va adentro de los { y }? Re: Sí, dime que objetivos tendrá pero que no sea de noticias xD [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 13:24 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Vale, hazlo :) [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 12:49 17 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Tranquilo, la verdad es que aquí todavía no hay vandalismo. Por eso sobran administradores y reversores. --IEP · D de duelo 13:45 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: ¡Que vaya a Central Wikia si quiere reclamando! ¡Le van a decir lo mismo! ¿Crees que esto es plagio de esto? Yo no tengo ni mucho menos ganas de guerra. Pero ya está sirviendo la tempestad en esta wiki. Odio decirlo, porque me parece una persona muy respetable pero es la verdad. Saludos [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 21:10 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo siento, he de defender el wiki. Y lo estoy haciendo con buenos modales. [[User:Pokemon shiny |'Àngel']] [[User talk:Pokemon shiny |'Vols Parlar?']]Mortadelo i Filemón Wiki 21:17 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Me voy amigo Pero antes de irme quiero que vayas a mi wiki y si puedes ayudes: Esta es mi wiki y me puedes contactar ahi --Dr. Neo Cortex 20:17 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Re Te referirás a tu discusión. Hay letra chica, porque en las firmas de algunos usuarios, quisieron ponerlas pequeñas pero no cerraron con "/" el código small. Quita todo aquello que ponga "small" entre <>. Para ello, dale a fuente. Aunque no es un problema. Saludos Shiny~link=User talk:Pokemon shiny|25px 09:21 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Creo que es... mira es o por lo que dijo shiny o por:Archivo:Ayuda_para_Cyber_Pokemon.png --'✰Alex✰' Westphal ㋡ ® 01:14 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Re:Adios amigo He decidido que.... ¡Me quedaré! Quiero seguir luchando por que este wiki sea uno de los mejores en español. Atentamente Only shinies~'Questions'~ 13:47 8 jul 2010 (UTC) el nuevo mundo a sido creado vente a darkrai wikiEl maestro de la felecidad 10:39 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Noticias de Pokémon/Inscripciones Tranquilo Todavia quedan 7 puestos para dos programas por día, inscribete, y puedes empezar el programa :D [[User:Carlos96 |''CX]][[User talk:Carlos96 |¿?]][[User blog:Carlos96 |XP]][[¡La familia legendaria 2! |Ja]][[¡Pokémon Mundo Misterioso:El pueblo fantasma y la llave misteriosa! |Hu...]][[Gimnasio de Ciudad Murcidi |Pelea]] 18:01 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Ciber, veo que entras últimamente, pero no dices nada; vamos, dinos algo, que te extrañamos xD. Saludos --'Franco B.' '¿Hay algo para mí?' '¡En sus últimas rondas!''' 22:12 21 ago 2010 (UTC) hola he soy jonpok vuena novela201.173.31.186 01:28 27 abr 2011 (UTC)